Fate/Stay Night: Heaven's Feel Collaboration Event
Nyanko Daisensou held a collaboration event with Fate/stay night: Heaven's Feel from October 30th, 2017 to November 13th, 2017. The event returned on February 25, 2019, to March 12, 2019, this time extending to The Battle Cats as well, in light of the release of the second movie of the Fate/stay night: Heaven's Feel trilogy, Lost Butterfly. The collaboration includes daily stamps, an exclusive Gacha, exclusive stages, and other promotions going on even after the collab period. Latest Collab period: February 25th, 2019 (11:00) to March 12th, 2019 (23:59) 2019 Collab *'Collaboration Gacha' ::Separate Article: Fate Stay Night Collaboration Event (Gacha) Characters that appeared in the movie Fate/stay night Feel are available to unlock in the Battle Cats via the Rare Cat Capsule/Gacha during the event period. This Gacha consists of: *【Uber Rare】 Saber - Inflicts Massive Damage to Floating enemies from a distance. At a specific level, Saber can be evolved to her True Form "Saber Alter" using Catfruit. *【Uber Rare】 Rin Tohsaka - Knocks back Aliens and Zombie enemies occasionally. *【Uber Rare】 Illyasviel - Slows Red and Metal enemies. *【Uber Rare】 Archer - Immune to Shockwaves, attacks from a distance. *【Uber Rare】 Lancer - 100% chance to break enemy barriers. *【Uber Rare】 Rider - Can Freeze Angel enemies for a short period. *【Uber Rare】 Gilgamesh - Receives higher damage at 75% HP, attacks from a distance. *【Uber Rare】 Matou Sakura - Immune to Shockwaves, Tough vs. Alien, Black and Zombie enemies. *【Super Rare】Kotomine & Gilgamesh Cats - Receives higher damage at 50% HP, weakens the attack power of Black enemies. *【Rare】 Sakura the Cat - Can perform critical hits. *【Rare】 Rin the Cat - Knocks back Alien enemies occasionally. *【Rare】 Illya the Cat - Can slow Red enemies. *【Rare】 Archer the Cat - Immune to Shockwaves, attacks from a distance. *【Rare】 Rider the Cat - Can Freeze Angel enemies for a short period. ::*These characters only drop in their Collab Gacha, which can be accessed on top-left of the Gacha/Cat Capsule menu. Various other cats not from this collab (regular Rare and Super Rare drops) may also be pulled. Besides the Collaboration Gacha, other collaboration cats include: *【Rare】Li'l Shirou - Chance to obtain when playing The Holy Grail War Limited Stage, with greater chance as the player progresses to harder levels. Using a Treasure Radar provides a guaranteed drop. *【Special】Saber the Cat - Obtained from the 3rd stamp of the collaboration event. Chance to obtain her True Form from playing the Holy War: Saber Alter Blitz Stage with greater chance as the player progresses to harder levels. Using a Treasure Radar provides a guaranteed drop. *【Special】 Li'l Sakura - Obtained from participating in the PONOS Crossover Event Kick-Off Campaign on social media (unlocked at 5,000 actions). *【Special】Shirou the Cat - Obtained from the 7th stamp of the collaboration event. *'Collaboration Fixed Stages' Collaboration Stages are available to play in the Legend Stages menu from the title screen. These stages are colored in purple, which include characters from the movie as enemies. One of them is named The Holy Grail War, which has the Rare Cat "Li'l Shirou" as a Treasure. As the player progresses to more difficult levels, there is a better chance to unlock this unit. Using a Treasure Radar when clearing any level will drop this character in one-shot. Clear all the levels to receive 30 Cat Food. *'Collaboration Guerrilla Stages' There are time-limited stages of the attacking servants available everyday during the event period, which reproduces the Holy Grail Wars. The difficulty is increased after each level, each level also contains treasures such as XP to upgrade these characters. Use Treasure Radars to get them in one-shot. The player will receive 30 Cat Food after clearing all levels of a Holy War Stage. They appear for 24 hours during these days: :*Monday: 「激闘！セイバー襲来！」 Holy War: Saber :*Tuesday: 「激闘！ランサー襲来！」 Holy War: Lancer :*Wednesday: 「激闘！アーチャー襲来！」 Holy War: Archer :*Thursday: 「激闘！ライダー襲来！」 Holy War: Rider :*Friday: 「激闘！ギルガメッシュ襲来！」 Holy War: Gilgamesh On Saturday, all Holy War stages appear simultaneously during 8:00~16:00. On Sunday, they appear during 00:00~8:00 and 16:00~24:00. From the 5th day of the event onwards, a unique Holy War stage by the name of Holy War: Saber Alter unlocks, with a chance to pick up Saber the Cat's True Form. It appears everyday during these time frames: 7:00~9:00, 12:00~14:00, 17:00~19:00, 21:00~23:00. *'Collaboration Dojo' A special Ranking Dojo stage called Into the Fray: Servants Strike! can be accessed from the Catclaw Dojo screen throughout the whole event, featuring some of the enemies introduced in the collab. *'Collaboration Missions' Missions based around the collab stages are available after 1 day of the collab. :* The player can't achieve the rewards if they clear the missions before their start date. :* The player needs to tap the button next to each completed mission to claim the rewards. *'Collaboration Stamps' Login everyday to receive a collaboration stamp of various items. The 3rd stamp is the Special Cat Saber the Cat, while the 7th stamp is the Special Cat Shirou the Cat. *'SNS Campaign' Part 1: Reach the total number of actions on Facebook, Twitter and Instagram to unlock Li'l Sakura (5,000) and other items. Part 2: Reach 20,000 actions on Facebook, Twitter and Instagram to unlock a Rare Cat Ticket. Part 3: Find the correct number of Apron Sakuras and reach the total number of likes on the correct number's comment to unlock a collaboration wallpaper (3,000) and a Rare Cat Ticket (5,000). Gacha Drop Rates *Feb 25th - Mar 11th: UR: 5%; SR: 25%; RR: 70% List of Stamps Before the collaboration, a SNS campaign was held, all players were rewarded Li'l Sakura and other item gifts. *'Day 1': XP +5000 *'Day 2': Speed Up +1 *'Day 3': Saber the Cat *'Day 4': Cat CPU +1 *'Day 5': XP +10000 *'Day 6': Rich Cat +1 *'Day 7': Shirou the Cat *'Day 8': Sniper the Cat +1 *'Day 9': XP +15000 *'Day 10': Treasure Radar +1 *'Day 11': XP +20000 *'Day 12': Rare Cat Ticket +1 *'Day 13': Cat CPU +1 *'Day 14': Cat Jobs +1 List of Levels The Holy Grail War *Schoolyard Clash *Midnight Interception *Manor Ruins *Inconspicuous Trap *Beginning of the End Holy War: Saber *Fated Night (Easy) *Fated Night (Expert) Holy War: Lancer *Assault from Above (Easy) *Assault from Above (Expert) Holy War: Archer *Unlimited Bladeworks (Easy) *Unlimited Bladeworks (Expert) Holy War: Rider *Blood Temple (Easy) *Blood Temple (Expert) Holy War: Gilgamesh *King of Heroes (Veteran) *King of Heroes (Deadly) Holy War: Saber Alter *Consumed by Shadow (Veteran) *Consumed by Shadow (Deadly) 2017 Collab *'Collaboration Gacha' ::Separate Article: Fate Stay Night Collaboration Event (Gacha) Characters that appeared in the movie Fate/stay night Feel are available to unlock in the Battle Cats via the Rare Cat Capsule/Gacha during the event period. This Gacha consists of: *【Uber Rare】 Saber - Inflicts massive damage to Floating enemies from a distance. At a specific level, Saber can be evolved to her True Form "Saber Alter" using Catfruit. *【Uber Rare】 Tousaka Rin - Knocks back Aliens and Zombie Enemies occasionally. *【Uber Rare】 Illyasviel - Sometimes slows Red enemies and Metal enemies. *【Uber Rare】 Archer - Unharmed by Shockwaves, attacks from a distance. *【Uber Rare】 Lancer - 100% chance to break enemy barriers. *【Uber Rare】 Rider - Can stop the movement of Angel enemies for a short period. *【Uber Rare】 Gilgamesh - Attacks from a distance with higher damage output as he receives more damage. ::*These characters only drop in their Collab Gacha, which can be accessed on top-left of the Gacha/Cat Capsule menu. Various other cats not from this collab (regular Rare and Super Rare drops) may also be pulled. Besides the Collaboration Gacha, other collaboration cats include: *【Rare】Chibi Shirou - Chance to obtain when playing The Holy Grail War Limited Stage, with greater chance as the player progresses to harder levels. Using a Treasure Radar provides a guaranteed drop. *【Special】Neko Saber - Obtained from the 5th stamp of the collaboration event. *【Special】Chibi Sakura - Obtained from participating in the SNS campaign (unlocked at 10,000 actions). *'Collaboration Fixed Stages' Collaboration Stages are available to play in the Legend Stages menu from the title screen. These stages are colored in purple, which include characters from the movie as enemies. One of them is named 「聖杯戦争の始まり」 which has the Rare Cat "Chibi Shirou" as a Treasure. As the player progresses to more difficult levels, there is a better chance to unlock this unit. Using a Treasure Radar when clearing any level will drop this character in one-shot. Clear all the levels to receive 30 Cat Food. *'Collaboration Guerrilla Stages' There are time-limited stages of the attacking servants available everyday during the event period, which reproduces the Holy Grail Wars. The difficulty is increased after each level, each level also contains treasures such as XP to upgrade these characters. Use Treasure Radars to get them in one-shot. The player will receive 30 Cat Food after clearing all levels of an Attacking Stage. They appear in these time frames: 7:00~9:00, 12:00~14:00, 17:00~19:00, 21:00~23:00: :*Monday: 「激闘！セイバー襲来！」 Saber Attacks! :*Tuesday: 「激闘！ランサー襲来！」 Lancer Attacks! :*Wednesday: 「激闘！アーチャー襲来！」 Archer Attacks! :*Thursday: 「激闘！ライダー襲来！」 Rider Attacks! :*Friday: 「激闘！ギルガメッシュ襲来！」 Gilgamesh Attacks! Except for Saturday and Sunday, these stages appear simultaneously. *'Collaboration Missions' Missions based around the collab stages are avaialble after 1 day of the collab. :* The player can't achieve the rewards if they clear the missions before their start date. :* The player needs to tap the button next to each completed mission to claim the rewards. *'Gamatoto Limited Area' Time-limited attraction for collecting Catseye and XP are available in Gamatoto Expedition during this collab period. *'Collaboration Stamps' Login everyday to receive a collaboration stamp of various items. The 5th stamp is the Special Cat Neko Saber. *'SNS Campaign Part 2' To commemorate this collaboration, SNS Campaigns were held on Facebook, Twitter and Line. There are articles posted by the official PONOS account on these platform, when there is a total of 10000 feedbacks (like/share) including the hashtag #ネコ桜のおくりものにゃ to those posts, a collaboration wallpaper will be available for all users to download. Gacha Drop Rates *Oct 30th - Nov 10th: UR: 5%; SR: 20%; RR: 75% *Nov 10th - Nov 13th: UR: 3%; SR: 22%; RR: 75% List of Stamps Before the collaboration, a SNS campaign was held, all players were rewarded Chibi Sakura and other item gifts. *'Day 1': XP +5000 *'Day 2': Speed Up +1 *'Day 3': Cat CPU +1 *'Day 4': XP +10000 *'Day 5': Neko Saber *'Day 6': Rich Cat +1 *'Day 7': Sniper Cat +1 *'Day 8': XP +15000 *'Day 9': Treasure Radar +1 *'Day 10': Rare Ticket +1 *'Day 11': XP +20000 *'Day 12': Cat CPU +1 *'Day 13': Silver Ticket +1 *'Day 14': Cat Jobs +1 List of Levels *Schoolyard Clash *Midnight Interception *Manor Ruins *Inconspicuous Trap *Beginning of the End Gallery DzHBTqoXQAIaKDz.jpg DzQTmduV4AA8NEI.jpg D0N9oG_U0AARrP8.jpg Fate_sns_img01.jpg Fate_sns_img02.jpg Dyh5diOWkAA0H-P.jpg DyixiKjWwAAqvkQ.jpg DzHQIGSWoAAQtNL.jpg Dzp_t4bW0AAmtmg.jpg Dyh5ujvUwAAfXjn.jpg DzHPHkBXgAEV612.jpg DzpyAjBWoAA4nRi.jpg DzqAHGnUwAAx67L.jpg DzqOpLYWwAAB4DW.jpg External Links *SNS Campaign Part 1: https://goo.gl/s9nB19 *SNS Campaign Part 2: http://goo.gl/eJWsER *About the movie: http://www.fate-sn.com/ Category:Event Category:Collaboration Event